kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas Park
Atlas Park: The room that NEVER sleeps. (tta182) Possibly a reference to the area in City Of Heroes of the same name. Atlas Park is a great place to stop by and talk nicely with other members. But the room RP's a lot, and isn't right for everyone. If you're not used to ridiculous amounts of RP, please don't set foot in here. You might end up staying for the rest of your life. Regulars Note that we are all either secretly high, demented, disturbed, deemed crazy, a pedophile, a rapist, a misfit, or an outcast. *LBeyondBirthday* says: Guys, quit messing with these people's descriptions. You're not getting anything out of it. The moment we see it, we know that it's fake. artix55 One of the more recent additions to the Atlas Park Regulars. He enjoys chatting, games, role-playing and plays lots of sports. Very awesome dude. bobathy19 '''.she calm most of the time, she is am glad we are geting back to they way things were, no more rape or masterbating in chat hopefuly. shes in love with drag, so love u drag. '''Candy07 SHE IS THE GRAPIST! She's on a mission to spread the Kongregate love. For whomever is reading this, Candy says, "I love you."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fqq051BU2MY dragonfx55 '''thinks ATLAS PARK IS FUCKING GREAT!!!!!!! and that we are the demented fuked up ppl you all love to hate :P, he also thinks bo is smexeh, and will give her his undying love forever '''ForeverLoading Random dude that pops up ALL THE TIME. Likes to change the subject - ALOT. He is a turtle rider, and an EPIC avatar designer. Cute_Slave_Girl Atlas park's helpful "slave" she's always kind to everyone,she will do almost anything,for anyone, and is constantly doing things for people, however, she tends to over-work herself and falls asleep because of it....she's a good girl though. CylentNight She's 99% lesbo, and 1% straight. Have fun, guys. FunAndLoving ''' she is basicly the atlas flirt, but she doesnt take things too far, she is always fun to be around, just call her fun, she loves everyone but hates rape '''Bradyfanuno A guy that edited this page because he is awesome with very mighty might. Cannot be bested ever. (Edited by Killah_123) Since I don't know this guy I'll write something. He eats freedom for lunch. (Edited by Bradyfanuno) 'Delicious_Cake''' Mmm... Cake. (NOTE: cake is dead,he apparentely killed hinself about 2 and a half,to 3 months ago, *around the middle of september,2009*,and Isn't with us anymore....or so we thought) -updated be nine-''' Cheercaptain3435 Always chats in Atlas Park. She loves Puppies and Oatmeal. She will be kind to you as long as you treat her with mutual respect. She also loves Highschool musical and singing in the shower. crockidile 'cutepie4856' Like most female regulars in Atlas Park, this girl is loved by all, and hated by none. Very outgoing and friendly, a great person to befriend. Doompuppy DOOMPUPPEH! The one everyone loves and adores! He's a pimp, (Not really, but he sure wishes he was one!) He's cool and funny, and well, he's DOOMPUPPEH! Electrifry One of the er...more crazy people in Atlas, Electrifry (Elec), is known to do random things to random people at random times. Pray one of those people isn't you. (rule 3"3.Chasity belts are posibly the smartest thing u can wear in atlas. "is cas of him by megagamer) elitetheron2 He, is, just, awesome, and he's a bunzo. He can be quite the idiot, often making spelling mistakes. But Candy loves him anyway. hobo12345678 He's this hobo that lives in teh box by the pool. He's also Atlas Park's hobo, and that's why everyone loves him. We're getting a bench put in for him. Itachi_kun he really is itachi, he's kind, compasionate, and will kill you if you eat his waffles, or call him a bishie. Johno130 The proud owner of the atlas cliff, the atlas cave and the place in the sky (still gotta name that last one). killah_123: 1 word can describe him and it's random. LBeyondBirthday: An odd guy. He has two sides, L, and Beyond Birthday. A Death Note fanboy who can set things on fire. He has an unlimited supply of cookies and tea. And fire. He sits weird, and is a Shinigami (god of death). Impossible not to love. But still hates a good amount of people. And to those who do not accept that he can set things on fire. Amazingly open-minded, and can be fun. If you know him well enough. UPDATE: Nominated #1 Role Player of Atlas Park megagamer09: 'is half angel half vampire. has a army of dragons to not a big one but a army. also megagamer09 says '"'''1st what the fuck no one said shit about this. 2nd '''SPLEE STOP EATING MY HALO '''thank you"' '''nuber7' i guess he is one of the more sane calm ppl but ehh who knows, and sometimes, he tries to kill himself out of depretion, but dragonfx55, bobathy19 and weopon_x help him through the tough times wombatdisciple: '''ultimate faggot ' '''MichiyoAkimoto' Referred to as Michi by all (michi-chan by nine) she is another recent regular to Atlas Park. She enjoys chatting with people, and is fairly easy to get along with. Likes to say she's a Hamster and rolls around in a Hamster ball from time to time. Has a fictional baby girl who's father is Killah_123 the girl's name is Katherine... long story. she carried alot of fictional babies in her stomach too. shadow_ninja2: He claims lots of girls tend to hit on him. Very annoying at times but you'll get used to it if you're his friend. Mod-helper and role-player. (I think this guy is amazing and cool) Candy despises his guts. Blackhawk does too. theninetail3dfox reffered to as nine in atlas, nine is always kind, but occasionally gets upset when his dead friend Delicious_Cake is on his mind,so some people call nine an "extremely delicate flower" because, in many ways, its the only way to describe him. sphinx612 A former triple-agent for the Russian Spetsnaz, sphinx612 is a new regular at Atlas Park. Because of his elite training, he is considered extremely dangerous to friends and trolls alike. He once survived 7 long months in the Siberian tundra with nothing but a Balaclava, 2 litres of Vodka and a G.I. Joe action figure. Toofs Funny and random, Toofs is usually faced with idiots and jerks, and some nice people from time to time. He does NOT want to be pissed off. Tried to launch a revolt against mods once, didn't work, but he still imposed the revelucion! Zelkova197 See account "Hikiru". You can't find it? Too bad. zrapc A.K.A Zoe. Friendliest person. Evar. Never gets tired talking to people, big flirt, and tends to get into a lot of drama. Some think she's boring. Killer_rose: She's a new member on Atlas Park and the recent best friend of paw known as Cock's ex.shes fun and cool to hang around with.She has some weird obsession with BH. She also has an obsession with fruity drinks. She is currently going out with a Delicious_Cake. The_Ice_Phoenix: He's an alt. of MovieTheatre and he's off to a new start In Atlas Park. He never denies a dare, even though it gets him in trouble a lot. He tends to "jk" a lot, so be on the watch, he is nice and always keeps the party goin'! '''weopon_x '''says HERRO PPLZ!!!!he is am drag and bos son, and thinks GORILLAZ KICK MAJOR ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!! he also thinks that some people must die, slowly, like the afgan midgets that kidnapped him, and where in leage with the pedo ears, thats just him though!!!!!!!!! he is a really good friend, and if you get on his good side, your in for a treat, but get on his back side, good luck whith surving '''Kitteh Slime: '''She is a little half cat that pops up a lot, who only talks normal using whispers. The rest of the time she meows and glomps people. '''Fox8745: '''He is a half human half fox who some times prefers just human but doesn't mention which one at what time but he's always half angel, he has a short temper and hates vulgar people, a soft spot for some and is usually clueless. he also hates it when every crying sobbing burdon in the room gangs up on him for pointing out the obviouse. '''Jennah:' 'a sweet and caring young girl who loves to run around and have some fun with her friends, she hates rape and jerks who cant get a clue. '''Couldntthinkof1:'A demon that doesnt truly exist, loves to kill,Has uncountable forms and summons and weapons,AND LOVES TO PARTTTYYYY!!!! Hope You Come To Atlas Soon, Your Sencirly All Your Friends In Atlas Category:Chat rooms